Christmas Scarols
by King of 2211
Summary: Seven songs to lift holidays spirits and pass holiday fear. Songfic
1. God Rest Ye Merry Grinning Ghosts

Hey, King of 2211 here! Just doing a new Sly Cooper songfic, of sorts. These songs come straight from the Haunted Mansion Holiday ride, which is the Haunted Mansion ride from Disney theme parks that are combined with (my all time favorite holiday movie) Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Just so we're clear, Disney, Tim Burton, Sucker Punch, and Sanzaru owns the media of this fic; I do not. Enjoy!

* * *

First Scarol: God Rest Ye Merry Grinning Ghosts

* * *

Scarolers:** La, la, la!**

**La!**

**La, la, la!**

**La! (Ect.)**

Ghost Host: **Ring out through your rib cage!**

**Yes, let your voice moan!**

**When you sing at the Mansion,**

**You're never alone!**

**Mwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

Single Scaroler: **God Rest Ye Merry Grinning Ghost!**

**There's no need for Dismay!**

**It's time to rise out of your crypts,**

**To see Jack' holiday!**

**A frightening world of Christmas dreams**

**To lead our hearts astray!**

**Oh, spirits, you won't believe your eyes!**

Scarolers:** Cold, dead eyes!**

Single Scaroler:** Oh, Grim Grinning Ghosts**

**Come out and socialize!**

Scarolers:** Within the Mansion, you will find**

**A holiday of fright!**

**Jack's Christmas Yuletide wonders**

**Of devilish delights!**

Scarolers: **Oh, a wicked mix of old and hearth**

**Oh, spirits take your flight!**

Single: **Oh, spirits, you won't believe your eye!**

Scarolers: **Cold, dead eye!**

Single Scaroler:** Oh, Grim Grinning Ghosts**

**Come out and socialize!**

Scarolers:** Oh, Grim Grinning Ghosts**

**Come out and socialize!**

**La! La!**


	2. Triple Feature

Second Scarol: Tripple Feature

* * *

Ghost Host:** For this holiday, we'll be having a ball!**

**Yes, Christmas is ours, sing out one and all!**

Scarolers:** Oh, Making Christmas!**

**Making Christmas, is so fine!**

**It's ours this time!**

**And won't the**

**Children be surprised?**

**It's ours this time!**

**Making Christmas!**

**Making Christmas!**

**Making Christmas!**

**Time to give them something fun!**

**They'll talk about for years to come!**

**'Cause when the full moon climbs tonight,**

**We'll all sing out (x2), "It's Christmastime"!**

Ghost Host:** This next song is Jack's, now let's sing it all around!**

**Yes, sing out the day when Jack saw Christmastown!**

Scarolers: **What's This? What's This?**

**There's color everywhere!**

**What's this!**

**There's white things in the air!**

**What's this? I can't believe my eyes!**

**I must be dreaming, wake up Jack!**

**This isn't fair! What's This?**

**La! La!**

**La! La!**

**La! (x6)**

**What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing!**

**Everybody seems so happy!**

**Have I possible gone Daffy?**

**What is this? What's this?**

Ghost Host: **With this next song, you can sing like Lock, Shock, and Barrel!**

**Those three are quite strange, but they do love a Scarol!**

Scarolers: **Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**

**Lock him up real tight!**

**Through away the key,**

**And then, turn off all the lights!**

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**

**Throw him in a box!**

**Bury him for ninety years,**

**Then see if he talks!**

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**

**Tie him in a bag!**

**Throw him in the ocean,**

**Then see if he is sad!**

**Because Mr. Oogie Boogie,**

**Is the meanest guy around!**

**If I were on his Oogie List,**

**I'd get out of town!**

**La! (x6)**

**La! (x5)**

**La! (x6)**

**La! (x5)**

**La! (x6)**

**La! (x5)**

**La! (x6)**

**La! (x6)**

**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**

**Lock him up real tight!**

**Throw away the key,**

**And then . . . **

Single Scaroler:** Turn off all the lights!**


	3. Wreck the Halls

Third Scarol: Wreck the Halls

* * *

Ghost Host: **Come throw up some tinsel; start singing along!**

**Let's decorate everything, simply with song!**

Single Scaroler: **Wreck the Halls,**

**with bone and spiders!**

**Fa, la, la ,la ,la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

**Tis the Season,**

**For Ghost Riders!**

**Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

**Don, we now scary apparel!**

Scarolers: **Fa, la, la, **

**Fa, la, la,**

**La, la, la!**

Single Scaroler: **Dress up like**

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel!**

Scarolers: **Fa, la, la, la, la**

**La, la,**

**La, la, la, la,**

**La!**

Single Scarolers: **Join the chaos,**

**Strike the harp!**

**Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

**Ouch! These wreaths**

**Are really sharp!**

**Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

**If they eat you,**

**It's their pleasure!**

Scarolers: **Fa, la, la,**

**Fa, la, la,**

**La, la, la!**

Single Scaroler: **You'll become**

**Their Yuletide treasure!**

Scarolers: **Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la,**

**La, la, la, la,**

**La!**

Single Scaroler: **Wreck the Halls**

**With rats and roaches!**

Scarolers:** Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

Single Scaroler:** Hurry!**

**Christmas Eve Approaches!**

Scarolers: **Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

Single Scaroler: **Drape them all;**

**Be dark and thrilling!**

Scarolers:** Fa, la, la,**

**Fa, la, la,**

**La, la, la!**

Single Scaroler: **Look!**

**Their lovely ooze is spinning!**

Scarolers: **Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, **

**La, la, la, la,**

**La!**

Single Scaroler: **Try a taste**

**Of poison Toddy!**

Scarolers: **Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

Single Scaroler: **Leave a gift;**

**Leave us your body!**

Scarolers:** Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la, la, la!**

Single Scaroler:** Dig a grave,**

**Then dig it deeper!**

Scarolers:** Fa, la, la,**

**Fa, la, la,**

**La, la, la!**

Single Scaroler:** Leave a present**

**For the reaper!**

Scarolers:** Fa, la, la, la, la,**

**La, la,**

**La, la, la, la,**

**La!**


End file.
